Wireless sensor devices are used in a variety of applications including the health monitoring of users. In many of these health monitoring applications, a wireless sensor device is attached directly to the user's skin (e.g. upper-body chest area) to measure certain data (e.g. an electrocardiogram ECG signal). The wireless sensor device is also capable of detecting other conditions (e.g. posture, respiratory rate). Duration, amplitude and features of the ECG signal sections (e.g. entire ECG waveform, QRS complex, T Wave, etc.) contain valuable information about the cardiovascular health of the user and therefore should be preserved.
However, several ambient noises such as motion artifacts, baseline wander, and muscle artifact, potentially caused by the movement of the user, are mixed with the ECG signal and are thus detected by conventional wireless sensor devices. Accordingly, these ambient noises as well as conventional triboelectic filtering result in a distortion of the ECG signal. Therefore, there is a strong need for a cost-effective and efficient solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.